Lana Lang (DCAU)
Lana Lang made several special and quite memorable appearances during its 3 year run. She was shown as both a teenager, voiced by Kelly Schmidt and as an adult; voiced by Joely Fisher. History Teenage Lana is Clark's best friend and she is the first person Clark confided in about his superpowers. She mentioned she had a crush on him since the age of three. They dated between then and by the time they were adults. Lana, as an adult, is a world-famous fashion designer and still retained romantic feelings for her old friend. While Clark and Lois were covering her fashion show, Clark mentioned to Lois Lane that him and Lana used to date. Adult Lana already having deduced Superman's identity, which she revealed to him after he save her life when she was pushed from a multi-story building. Clark advised her that Lex danger, but Lana assured Clark she could take care of herself. Due to Lana's history and friendship with Clark, she often speaks of him fondly, which upsets Lex. Lana stubbornly refuses to see Superman the way Lex does, which leads Lex to back down, but still maintain his resentment for the Man of Steel. Soon after, Lana over heard Lex's conversation about selling weapons and she realized that Clark was indeed right about Lex, and passed that information onto Superman. When she tried to get more information on Lex's nefarious activities, she was caught and captured by Lex's bodyguard, Mercy. She was almost killed by one of Lex's henchmen, however she was again rescued by Superman. She decided to leave the crime fighting to Clark and stick to fashion designs. Before she departed for her next show in Paris, she assured that Clark that he can stop by to talk, anytime he wanted. Sometime later after Lana had returned from Paris, she was having another fashion show in Metropolis, when the Toyman attacked. He was after Lana's latest model Darcy, who turned out to be a robot as well. Lana tried to help Darcy, with the help of Superman. However, when Lana found out that Darcy was a robot and that she was planning on killing Toyman, Lana tried to stop her. Darcy then tried to kill Lana, but Lana fought her off. During the fight Darcy had accidentally lit the office on fire and ran off leaving Lana trapped in the blaze. Meanwhile Superman was heading for Lana's office, looking for Darcy, when he saw the fire and rescued Lana. Lana then tells Superman Darcy's plan and where she was heading, so that he could stop both Darcy and Toyman. When Clark was presumed dead in an accident by everyone, he turned to Lana to help him providing a cover story for Clark's reappearance. Their story indicated that, after the accident Clark made it to shore yet couldn't remember anyone but Lana, so he called her for help and during the time that he was supposedly missing, he was really just recuperating at her apartment. Gallery Pictures Lana(kelly).png LanaTAS.jpg LanaDCUA1.png LanaLangSTAS.jpg Clanatas.png Lanatasred.jpg Taslanaclark1.jpg Taslanaclark.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Lana Lang variations